Uma
Umatilla was an evil gold digger looking for someone to take care of her, she fell in love with Rodericke apparently only to be later taken care of for good by Zeno. She has the questionable honor of being one of the few character killed off for real. Uma in CTV We'll probably never know much about Uma's parents beyond the fact that they must have been purebloods but I think we can safely assume from how Uma turned out they didn't do a bang up job of parenting. When Uma first showed up in the she approached King Samrick about finding the most powerful vampire in the world. Samrick in between looking down her shirt passed on the location of the individual she was looking for; Charby. She was all ready to get closely acquainted with Charby until she found out what a shrimp he was. Needless to say, she thought he was pulling her leg when he told her this runt of a vampire was "the most powerful". She decided she would settle for "second most powerful" instead and started going after the Elite boys. After they all turned miss greedy down, she wound up hooking up with the Vampire King Rodericke. Lucky break for her! When they first met, she didn't realize, having never met or seen him, that he was the king and slapped him silly when he made a pass at her. Apparently he found this a big turn-on because he didn't immediately gut her like a fish, and actually asked her out! It turned out they had a lot in common, mostly character flaws, and Umatilla was soon living the dream: riches and glory and power. But she started to notice there was something there she hadn't expected at all: love. She actually had feelings for another person for the first time, and it wasn't just because he was stinking rich (though we're sure that didn't hurt)! Uma had an idea to help out Rodericke, and that was to capture a vampire that she knew the Elites were interested in: Devil-Eyes Quixoto. When she captured the Ancient herself using a combination of her feminine wiles and blunt trauma to the head, Rodericke was quite impressed and pleased with her dedication, and decided that she was the one for him. After he successfully captured the Elite Zerlocke using Bunny as bait, he held a celebration dinner and proposed to Umatilla. Sadly for the the future vampire Queen Uma, Rodericke's plot drew the ire of Zeno and Charby who launched a two man invasion of the Vampire King's lair. Uma met a well deserved terrible fate when she intercepted a silver homing weapon Zeno threw at Rodericke....with her head saving his life. Rodericke escaped with her but she slipped into a coma and despite Rodericke's best efforts passed away a week later. Trivia Uma seemed pretty easy and so there was probably stuff written about her on the men's room wall of the sleazy bar where she bagged Quixoto. Umatilla is yet another name of a street in the city Amy grew up in. Category:Vampire Kingdom Category:Vampires Category:Pureblood Category:Deceased Category:The Deep Forest Category:Characters